


Brothers

by SpookyGuardian



Series: A Series of Scribbles [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Moar Baby Pilot, More Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Mpreg, Protective brothers, Seriously What Am I Doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyGuardian/pseuds/SpookyGuardian
Summary: The Joseph's and the Dun's are visiting their eldest sons. As stories are shared and pictures are taken, Zack makes sure his brother remembers a very particular story...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think Baby Pilot might be a thing in my life now. I can't let it go. I don't even know what the gender is, yet.  
> But here! Have more, I guess! XD

Tyler was sitting at the table in the kitchen laughing as he listened to his parents and Josh’s parents swap stories about Christmas time when all the kids were younger. He loved hearing stories about his boyfriend when he was younger, getting all the fun details that he had missed out on growing up. Madison, Ashley and Abby were all there too, either denying or pointing the finger at another sibling.

“I swear, it was Josh who tried to climb the tree! He wanted to try and hide so he could catch Santa!” Ashley threw out as her mother retold the tale of the time the family woke up to the sound of their tree falling over. “No one believes me! It’s because Jordan said he thought he saw me when I know it was Josh!” Tyler snickered. Josh wasn’t exactly here to defend himself. He was in the living room with Zack, Jordan and Jay.

“The story changes every year,” Will, Josh’s dad said as he waved his hand. “Nothing beats the time when Jordan and Josh tried to go sledding when we visited my parents. We’d all go to this park, has a very beautiful lake that everyone would skate on. Well, the boys saw a hill and thought it would be a brilliant idea to slide down on their bellies. Ended up in the middle of this frozen lake. It took us two hours to get them back on land.”

“Oh, Zack and Tyler thought it would be good to try and play basketball in the winter time. I told the boys that when the winter gets to be too much that practice is off. No shots before dinner, no nothing. Well, I guess they forgot or they just didn’t care. Kelly called me up one day to tell me that the boys were in the hospital, broke their legs after they slipped on some black ice.” Chris shook his head with a smile. “From then on, no practice in the winter. I made sure to drill that into Jay’s brain.”

“Mom! Mama Dun!” Speak of the devil and he shall come, right? Jay came rushing in, his voice was a stage whisper. He had a huge grin on his face that spelled trouble. “You have to see this.” The youngest Joseph held up his phone for the moms to see. Laura’s hands flew to her mouth as she muffled a squeal of delight. She was out of her seat in seconds, Kelly close behind her.

“Jay, what is it?” Tyler asked. The three sisters rose up from their seats, not wanting to wait to find out what was going on. Abby Dun was a petite girl compared to Jay but his massive size didn’t faze her as she snatched his phone right out of his hand. She took one look at his screen and started bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Oh! Oh my! Maddy! Ash! Look, look!” She waved the phone their faces. Madison gently held onto Abby’s wrist so that she could see. Ashley peered over her shoulder. All three girls awed and ran to the living room, leaving behind the confused fathers and Tyler with Jay who was still grinning like a fool.

Tyler decided that it was probably for the best that he just got up and went to go see what was going on for himself. When he discovered that the entrance between the kitchen and the living room was blocked, he wandered into the hallway and used the other entryway located near the front door. And he could see why everyone was gushing. Honestly, his heart started to melt at the sight.

The coffee table had been pushed off to the side in favor of making a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor. Zack was propped up against the couch with his head tilted back, arms wrapped around Josh in almost a protective manner. Josh was slotted between his legs with a blanket wrapped around him, head lolled off to the side against Zack’s shoulder, hands resting on his brother’s side. And then there was Jordan, draped carelessly across Zack’s leg on his stomach, head resting on his brother’s lap while one hand was on the bump Baby Pilot had made in Josh’s stomach.

The sight was just too much to handle.

“This is just so precious,” Laura whispered as she snapped a few pictures. “I’m making this my background. I have to show everyone at work.”

“I can’t wait to show this to the rest of the family.” Kelly giggled as she stared at the picture on her phone.

The fathers shook their head, secretly snapping a few pictures while the sisters made it obvious as they took a few from different angles. Tyler smiled, standing off to the side with his phone now out, making sure to get the whole scene -- the three slumbering boys and both families gushing from the doorway. _This is definitely worthy of a share. I’m sure they won’t mind._

Tyler snapped a couple, picking the best one to post on social media. He chose Instagram first, knowing that his friends and followers would appreciate this update. The caption just flowed from his fingertips:

**_Today is a day for family and I guess a small confession. I was afraid to tell my family that Josh was pregnant because it seems so unbelievable. Also, we aren't married. Looking back, I feel like an idiot. Zack and Jordan are going to be the most amazing uncles that Baby Pilot could ever want._ **

All the not so hushed whispered must have gotten to be too much. Zack started stirring from his light slumber, he looked to the left at his big brother and then to the right at the two families. “What the frick is going on?” He mumbled, his words slightly slurred from sleep.

“You guys looked so cute,” Madison said as she carefully stepped over Jordan’s legs and sat on the couch near her brother’s head to show him the picture. Zack grinned. He tried not to let his chuckling jostle the drummer too much. “We couldn’t really resist.”

“Tyler posted it to social media,” Chris pointed out. “And Tyler, you were an idiot.”

The singer rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, I guess I was. What was I supposed to think? I mean, you gotta admit, it is pretty strange and you always told me to marry before having kids.”

“As long as you two are happy together, that’s all that matters,” Laura put in. “Besides, I never pegged you for the deadbeat dad type, Tyler. You’re far too sweet and you take such good care of Josh, even before you both found out.”

“I still thought it was funny that Zack, Jay and Jordan threatened you more than our parents did.” Abby laughed. Tyler remembered that day clearly. It had been a day or two after they shared the big news. Josh had decided to stay home with his parents so they could take it all in. The three brothers had apparently gotten together and decided to team up against Tyler. Zack obviously remembered that day too.

“We told Tyler that if he was even thinking about leaving Josh because he was pregnant that we’d make Blurryface look like a walk in the park. There would be no place or person on God’s green Earth that could protect him from us,” Zack said the speech word for word. "And I'm still going to hold that over your head until this baby is born."

“And that’s why we have the greatest brothers ever.” Tyler grinned.


End file.
